


Sin Voz

by Pausa07



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Steven, Corrupted Steven Theory, F/M, Philosophy, Spanish Translation, WORM THEORY, pero hay final feliz lo prometo, todos están tristes todo el tiempo, un montón de llanto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pausa07/pseuds/Pausa07
Summary: Pearl vigila. Garnet cuenta historias. Amethyst da un discurso. Lapis se relata. Connie confiesa. ¿Seguramente algún día Steven hablará?Si no, ¿cuál es el punto de cualquier cosa?[Worm theory. Angustia. Final Feliz.]
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Nihilismo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voiceless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954441) by [Hadithi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi/pseuds/Hadithi). 



> Traducción autorizada. 
> 
> Preparen los pañuelos. Hadithi fue súper dulce al dejarme traducir, pero la historia no va a tener la misma misericordia.
> 
> Cualquier corrección será agradecida!

Es la noche de Pearl para vigilar a Steven.

Gracioso. Ella solía ansiar verlo dormir cada noche. Requirieron tener una conversación franca cuando él cumplió quince años y la atrapó mirando a la vuelta de la esquina a medianoche. Él estaba creciendo. Necesitaba privacidad. Ella no podía estar flotando sobre su cama y contando sus respiraciones hasta que llegara la mañana. Necesitaba confiar en que él estaría bien.

 _Aparentemente, estaba preocupada por la cosa incorrecta_ , piensa, todo plano, miserable y descolorido mientras mira fijamente al chico dormido. Él no se ve mucho como un chico ahora, con su cabeza tan alta como Opal, pero a ella no le gusta pensar en él de otra manera. Entonces, ella ignora cómo cada respiración sacude las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos a su alrededor. Cada pequeño sonido que él hace retumba a través del suelo. A través de ella. No hay nada silencioso en esta forma. Nada sutil. Ningún lugar para esconderse.

Esto era lo que retenía dentro de sí mismo. Todos sus problemas. Mientras Pearl se había escondido a sí misma, capa tras capa de pliegues y particiones perfectas, Steven sólo lo había mantenido todo dentro de él, jalando y tirando del tejido de emociones demasiado grandes para que su cuerpo las manejara, hasta que estalló fuera de él, como un paracaídas en un huracán

Estaba contenta de no haber estado allí para eso. Amethyst apenas pudo decirles cómo sucedió a través de todos los sollozos, y no había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Amethyst ya no disfrutaba dormir. Ella no disfrutaba muchas cosas, ya no.

—Se supone que debo tomar un turno de día pronto —dice Pearl, demasiado silenciosamente para despertarlo. —Peridot, Connie y yo hemos estado revisando libros de texto de psicología. Es una rama entera de la ciencia humana dedicada a aprender cómo piensan los humanos. Cómo ayudar a las personas cuando están heridas. Algunas personas pasan toda su vida arreglando a otras personas, Steven. Parece un trabajo que te podría gustar.

Ella hace una pausa, sólo por si está despertando, pero no hay ruido. —Sé que Garnet te cuenta historias todo el día. Ella debe haberte dicho todo lo que significas para ella mil veces a estas alturas. Ella odia cambiar de turno. Nunca quiere irse. Ella dice que cuando mira hacia el futuro, es un desastre. No sabe cómo explicar esto. Ella no sabe cómo alguna de sus predicciones alguna vez fue correcta en lo absoluto.

La voz de Pearl se quiebra y Steven mueve la cabeza ligeramente. Pearl cuenta veinte respiraciones en un silencio perfectamente inmóvil para asegurarse de que todavía está dormido antes de que ella continúe —Se supone que debemos hablar contigo. Dejarte saber que nos importa. Eso dicen los libros. Es por eso por lo que Amethyst sigue practicando su discurso en el espejo en casa. Ella casi lo tiene, Steven. Tal vez significará algo. Por ahora, seguirá trayéndote videojuegos y cómics para hacerte compañía.

Pearl mira a lo largo de su extenso, extenso cuerpo, desapareciendo entre los árboles. —Y yo sólo seguiré tomando turnos nocturnos. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hablar contigo cuando estás despierto y no puedes responder, Steven? ¿Cómo enfrento eso? ¿Solo hablándote más? ¿No es eso lo que siempre he hecho? ¿No es eso solo poner más en ti? ¿Rogándote que estés bien por mi bien? Yo estoy... —Se lleva una mano a la boca y aguanta un sollozo. Sin llanto esta noche. Demasiado ruidoso. Ella susurra —No sé cómo ayudar, Steven. No hay nadie con quien luchar, nadie más que tú. Y todavía no puedo creer que hayamos tratado de...

Ella cierra los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Somos un desastre sin ti. Soy un desastre sin ti. ¿Cómo se supone que te convenza de amarte a ti mismo? ¿Cuidar de ti mismo? ¿Que has hecho cosas por las cuales vale la pena vivir, ser feliz? Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo por mí misma, y han sido miles de años de intentarlo. Pero si no puedo, si nadie puede, nunca te despertarás. Nunca vas a hablar. Sólo vas a...

Ella respira hondo. Sus mejillas están húmedas y sus lágrimas han caído sobre la hierba. Se mantiene en silencio, al menos. Eso es un éxito. Steven duerme, a menudo lloriqueando, a menudo gimoteando, pero aún dormido. Pearl toma otra respiración profunda y suspira. —Te quiero. Te extraño. Un día, sabré qué decir mientras estás despierto.


	2. Simpatía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst trabaja en su discurso para Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ningún autocontrol así que... Segundo capítulo! Empezamos a tener un poco más de contexto!

—¿Eso es una laptop? —pregunta Pearl. Amethyst está sentada en el claro- en el que la gente espera antes de ver a Steven. A veces, necesitas un minuto para recomponerte antes de verlo. A veces quieres que alguien te encamine hasta allí, pero quieres verlo solo. Hay muchas cosas que la gente no quiere decir frente a todos que podrían ser el truco para ayudar a Steven.

—Estaba gastando tanto papel que comenzaba a sentir que estaba matando al planeta nuevamente — Ella sostiene en alto la laptop débilmente. —Así que, ta dá. Mecanografía. Me estoy acostumbrando a ello.

—No tiene que ser perfecto —dice Pearl suavemente. —Si no funciona la primera vez, puedes intentarlo de nuevo.

Amethyst sacudió la cabeza con un lloriqueo. —Podría empeorar las cosas, Pearl. ¿Qué pasa si digo algo y él se hace más grande? ¿O pierde sus ojos? ¿O comienza a gritar de nuevo? —jadea, encogiéndose contra el árbol bajo el cual está sentada, como si hubiera sido golpeada. —No puedo hacerlo. No soy lo suficientemente buena.

Pearl se apoya contra el árbol, mirándola hacia abajo. —¿Qué le dijiste a Steven hace tantos años? ¿Nos encantará incluso si es malo? Eso probablemente aplica.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuándo es tu turno de día? —espeta Amethyst.

Pearl mira hacia otro lado. Aparentemente, esas no eran las palabras correctas para Amethyst. Cierra los ojos e intenta menos descaro, más honestidad. —Por favor, no seas cruel. Estoy tratando de ayudar.

—Estamos retrocediendo —susurra Amethyst. —Estamos peleando como solíamos hacerlo.

—Estamos estresadas.

—¡Estamos retrocediendo sin él! —Ella lloriquea y gime y jadea, la laptop resbalándose de ella. —Pearl, sacamos nuestras armas contra él. ¿Qué está mal con nosotras? ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Él entró en pánico y yo fui por mi látigo como un monstruo.

—Pero no lo golpeaste —dice Pearl, arrodillándose rápidamente a su lado. Esto de nuevo. Esto sucede a mucho hoy en día, y ella nunca está segura de cómo detenerlo. —Corriste por ayuda.

—¿Y eso es mucho mejor? —dice, su voz quebrándose. —Todo lo que he hecho sale mal. Soy un desastre recocido. ¡Ni siquiera soy un buen cuarzo! No puedo estar aquí. ¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡No soy lo suficientemente buena!

Inspiración. Pearl tira de las manos de Amethyst desde donde comienzan a arrancarle el cabello y dice: —¿Sabes como quién suenas justo ahora?

Sus ojos miran hacia los árboles más allá.

—Justo como él. Tal vez esto es sobre lo que deberías hablarle —dice Pearl, y la suelta. Dejándola resolverlo.

Ella dice: —Cuando él... cuando él se transformó, estaba hablando de todas las cosas malas que hizo. Como que él lidió con todo lo que Rose y Pink hicieron, pero ahora las cosas que él había hecho estaban saliendo a la superficie, y él no podía... él no podía soportarlo. Comenzó a hablar sobre si se suponía que estuviera vivo o no, si Rose tomó la decisión correcta. Traté de hablarle, pero él...

Amethyst lloriquea, acurrucándose. —No, no, no.

—Sigue respirando. Profundo y lento. Vas a estar bien. —Pearl le acaricia la espalda. Paciencia, tiempo y amor. Eso es todo lo que realmente se podría hacer cuando Amethyst se ponía de esta manera.

—Entonces, ¿sólo voy a decirle que yo también me siento inservible? —pregunta Amethyst. —Oye, Steven, sé que estás deprimido, pero yo tampoco pedí que me hicieran, así que podemos sentirnos mal juntos.

—Mejor que sentirse mal solo —señala Pearl.

Eso la hace resoplar. —Está bien, pero ¿qué pasa si lo arruino de nuevo?

—Entonces probablemente estaremos en el mismo lugar que estábamos antes —Pearl suspira. —No sé qué más decir. Realmente no puede ponerse peor que esto. Al menos puedes demostrarle que no está solo.

—¿Eso es suficiente? —dice Amethyst.

 _¿Soy suficiente?_ Cuelga en el aire.

Pearl toma su mano. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Ella le apretuja.

—¿Te gustaría fusionarte? —Pearl pregunta suavemente. —Sé que siempre me ayuda cuando necesito una oportunidad para recuperar el aliento.

Amethyst tararea algo pequeño, suave y lento, y su mano tira de la mano de Pearl para hacerla girar. Inclinarla. Ella cae en Amethyst, en Opal y respira. Todo es suave y quieto así, tan diferente de otras fusiones. Es eso por lo que Opal es tan complicada, tan impermanente. Ella es los momentos de paz frente a un océano silenciador. El momento de mutismo justo antes de que la cuerda del arco estalle hacia adelante.

Su relación nunca será fluida, pero está bien. Todas las disputas, las burlas y los argumentos reales y profundos en el mundo no pueden arruinar estos dichosos minutos de estar juntas. Disfrutan el olor a hierba, al océano más allá. Calman las tormentas de miedo e ira y el murmullo bajo e interminable de _¿suficientemente buena?_ que trata de separarlas.

Cuando ellas se separan, es en sus propios términos, cuando Amethyst está tranquila y determinada.

—Eso es suficiente para mí —dice, forzando una sonrisa. —Veamos si mi discurso es suficiente para Steven.

Amethyst da su discurso.

Ella regresa luciendo confundida. —Bueno, eh, no pensé en que lo mejoraría, pero... Está bien, no puedo decirlo con certeza, pero ¿creo que se hizo un poco más pequeño? ¿Y él me hizo esto?

Hay una flor de rosa acunada en sus manos, pétalos de color rosado bordeados de blanco. Ellas chillan, sonríen, se abrazan y giran, con cuidado de no dañar la flor en lo más mínimo. Es algo. Es esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco menos de esperanza para el próximo capítulo- dicen las notas originales(?. Turno de Garnet. Ella cuenta lo que pasó y pone su esperanza en alguien más.


	3. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet cuenta una historia sobre amor y se pregunta si ella lo merece.

—Voy a decirle hoy —dice Garnet, encontrándose con Pearl en el claro para el cambio de turno.

—¿Estás segura? —Pearl frunce el ceño. —Quizás él no debería saber. Tal vez algunos secretos están destinados a ser guardados.

—Algunas cosas son privadas —concuerda Garnet. —Pero los secretos no son buenos. Steven debería saber la verdad. Nada bueno puede venir de ocultárselo.

Pearl ve a Rose frente a ella, guiñando, sofocando risillas _. Shh. Silencio. Nadie necesita saber. Y nunca te contaré sobre Bismuth. Nunca te contaré sobre mi león. Nunca te contaré sobre muchas cosas, Pearl, y vas a pensar que sólo soy perfecta._

—Tienes razón —Pearl siente un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, pero el viento está quieto. —Tiene que saber lo que casi hicimos. Que nosotras…

Garnet no dice nada y Pearl traga saliva. Quizás sería mejor si dejara de hablar, pero no puede. —Amethyst dijo que estamos retrocediendo sin él.

—Tal vez. Él ha inspirado muchos cambios en nosotras —Garnet cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —Ha sido un buen líder, Pearl.

—La humanidad es buena para nosotras —concuerda Pearl con incertidumbre, pero algo le hormiguea en la nuca.

—Por eso es bueno que todavía tengamos a Connie cerca. Alguien puede mantenernos responsables.

Pearl no puede explicar el temor que le llena el estómago ante eso. Hay algo mal, tan mal, y tan familiar que no sabe lo que Garnet dice después, porque su mente se tambalea mientras trata de ubicarlo. Hay algo en eso sobre Steven. Hay algo sobre Rose. ¿No había un video?

_Cuida de ellos, Steven._

—Podemos cuidar de nosotras mismas —susurra Pearl, ahogándose en rosado y blanco. —Deberíamos hacernos responsables nosotras mismas.

Rojo se atraviesa, irrumpiendo. La mano de Garnet. —Ven conmigo, Pearl. No quiero estar sola cuando le diga.

La cabeza de Pearl se incorpora bruscamente. —Nunca estás sola.

—Todavía puedo sentirme sola —Ella duda, la mano comenzando a caer. —Puedo tener miedo.

Pearl la atrapa, acercándose. —No, está bien. Entiendo. Por supuesto que iré contigo, Garnet.

Ellas van a él. Parece un poco más pequeño hoy, pero es tan grande que es difícil saberlo. Él retumba, algo que ellas creen que es un sonido feliz, mientras se acercan para acariciar su rostro. Su piel es como la de una serpiente, escamosa pero lisa. Él no se parece mucho a una serpiente, por supuesto. Él tiene algunas patas, en algún lugar lejos. Sin embargo, no las usa. Apenas mueve su cabeza.

—Tengo otra historia hoy. Una sobre amor, Steven —dice Garnet. Su mano descansa sobre una de las espinas que sobresale de su cabeza. Son puntiagudas, pero no afiladas. —Y es una historia real. Es difícil decírtelo, pero espero que saber todo lo que ha sucedido te ayude a comprender.

Pearl desea poder retroceder lo suficiente como para que no tuviera que escuchar, pero Garnet le pidió que estuviera allí. No puede hacer nada más que permanecer cerca y escuchar, y cuando Garnet comienza a hablar, todas sus palabras cortan las capas dobladas de la mente de Pearl, exponiendo los recuerdos ante ella como páginas arrancadas de un cuaderno.

_Cuando corrompiste, Steven, no lo creíamos. No sabíamos qué hacer._

—¡Es él! —grita Amethyst, tirando de la pierna de Garnet. —¡Lo juro! ¡Lo vi suceder!

—Te equivocas —dice Garnet, apenas mirando hacia ella. —Pearl, ve al teléfono por refuerzos. Un monstruo de este tamaño necesitará toda la ayuda que podamos obtener.

—Garnet, escúchame. ¡Se transformó _en frente de mí_! ¡ _Sé_ que es él! ¡No estoy jugando!

Ella se silencia por un momento, lentamente bajando la mirada a Amethyst. —No vi venir esto. No lo veo terminar. Vayamos a Little Homeworld y lo resolveremos allí.

_Reunimos a todos los que conocíamos, esperando que alguien supiera qué hacer, pero nadie lo hizo._

—¡No puede ser Steven! —Lapis dice, su mano aferrada a su corazón. —¡Es el Diamante Rosa! ¡Las otras nunca lo lastimarían!

Amethyst mira hacia abajo. —Se lo hizo a sí mismo.

—¿Con algún tipo de experimento? —chilla Peridot.

—¿O un arma? —pregunta Bismuth.

Todos se ven tan desconsolados, tan asustados, mientras Amethyst sacude la cabeza. —Creo que está enfermo.

_Y estábamos a punto de tomar una decisión terrible, arriesgarnos a lastimarte._

—Lo llevaremos a la piscina —decide Garnet para el grupo. —Sea como sea tenemos que llevarlo allí. Debería haber suficiente esencia de Diamante para curarlo. Que todos se armen.  
  
Nephrite F413 dice suavemente —Solo tenemos que ser gentiles. Tal vez si tenemos suerte no tendremos que lastimarlo mucho.

 _—¿Mucho?_ —Connie grita. Ella está mirando fijamente, ya en su postura baja y amplia. Pearl nota que su peso está un poco fuera de balance a la izquierda, y le duele por corregirlo. Pero ella realmente no debería. Connie ya es prácticamente una adulta, ¿no? Los humanos crecen tan rápido. Debe estar todo en la cabeza de Pearl que ella y Steven se vean tan jóvenes. —¿Qué quieres decir con no tener que lastimarlo _mucho_? Quieres decir que no tendremos que lastimarlo.

—Connie —dice Garnet. Paciente. Calma. Maravillosa. Pearl se acerca a ella, agradecida por el anclaje a tierra. —Incluso Steven entendió que las gemas corruptas necesitaban ser burbujeadas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que aprendas la lección de la misma manera que él. Si no puedes pelear, quédate en casa y protege Beach City.

_Pero Connie no nos dejó._

—Él es Steven —susurra Connie. —¿De qué estás hablando? Él nunca lastimaría a nadie.

—Él no es Steven en este momento —dice Garnet.

—¡Él está enfermo! —ella clama. —¡Sigue siendo Steven! No están todas realmente...

Connie se calla mientras mira a su alrededor, viendo las armas en las manos de todos. En las manos de Pearl. Se ve tan herida, tan traicionada, que en realidad retrocede un paso al darse cuenta de que es la única con su espada aún guardada. Pearl siente la vergüenza ardiendo en su rostro, pero realmente no pueden simplemente dejar que un titán corra por ahí, posiblemente destruyendo Beach City. Hablar nunca ha funcionado con gemas corruptas antes. No realmente.

—Steven no está aquí —dice Garnet fríamente. —Tenemos que hacer lo que sabemos hacer.

_Ella se mantuvo firme contra todos nosotras, y nunca desenfundó su arma._

Sus manos arremeten, arrancando la tapa del bote de basura de Peridot desde sus brazos, haciendo que la pequeña gema grite de sorpresa. Por un breve momento, Pearl se pregunta si Connie irá primero por la más pequeña de ellas, si Peridot es la única que cree que puede tomar. Pero no. Si tan solo fuera eso. Sería mucho más fácil si fuera eso.

La niña sostiene la tapa del bote de basura frente a ella, con la espada aún escondida a su espalda. Sin Steven, no hay forma de fusionarse. Ella no tiene magia. No tiene burbujas. No tiene forma de protegerse sin desenvainar su arma contra ellas, pero ¿cómo podría? Por supuesto que Connie nunca las lastimaría. Por supuesto que ella nunca apuntaría su arma a las personas que se la dieron.

Connie empuña la tapa del bote de basura frente a ella, la cosa más cercana al escudo de Steven que puede conseguir, y sacude la cabeza. —Por favor. No tenemos que pelear.

—No hagas esto difícil —advierte Garnet, dando un paso más cerca.

Ella no se inmuta, y la traición se ha ido, reemplazada por una expresión amenazante. —¡Tú eres la que lo está haciendo difícil! ¡Él se ha ido por una hora y tus guanteletes están puestos de nuevo!

—Él necesita ayuda.

—¿Y así es como se ve la ayuda? —grita.

_Discutimos con ella durante mucho tiempo, tratando de encontrar una manera de salvarte._

Los guanteletes de Garnet se desvanecen. —No voy a lastimarte. Sé que significa mucho para ti, pero significa mucho para todas nosotras.

—Desfusiónate —espeta Connie. —Quiero hablar con Ruby y Sapphire.

Amethyst gruñe. —Eso no es genial, Connie.

Ella está gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras levanta su escudo improvisado más alto, mientras su postura baja porque sus rodillas están débiles y casi cayendo al suelo. —¡Quiero preguntarles a Ruby y Sapphire qué harían! ¡Sepárate ahora mismo! ¡O se honesta y dígame qué están pensando!

—No importa lo que Ruby y Sa-

Los ojos de Connie están de repente en los de Pearl. —¿Si fuera Rose?

Pearl mira hacia otro lado. No hay necesidad de responder lo obvio. La verdadera pregunta es si podría usar su arma contra Steven en lo absoluto, porque Pearl piensa que, si van a luchar contra él, ella no podrá ser capaz de hacerlo. Le rompió el corazón cada vez que lo desarmó en el entrenamiento, no puede imaginar su cuchilla hundiéndose en él, incluso en su nueva aterradora forma.

Pero la lanza está en su mano, ¿no?

—Connie, evaporarlo se ve mal, pero- —Bismuth comienza.

—No te atrevas —escupe Connie. —¡No te _atrevas_!

_Y ella hizo un trato. Le daríamos una oportunidad._

Sostiene la tapa plateada contra su pecho, ambos brazos envolviéndola mientras retrocede lentamente. Lion se frota contra ella y le lame una lágrima de su rostro. —Voy a salvarlo, y cualquiera puede venir conmigo. Si no regreso al anochecer, pueden ir a matarlo.

Garnet se tambalea hacia atrás. —No vamos a-

—Voy a buscar al Sr. Universe —Connie levanta la mano y tira de la espada -su bonita y lustrosa espada, la estrella hermosa y brillante en la empuñadura. Aterriza en el polvo con un ruido sordo. —Gracias por prestarme eso, Bismuth. Fue útil.

—Fue un regalo —dice ella.

—No. No lo fue realmente. —Connie agarra la melena del león, balanceándose sobre su espalda. Su mano se extiende a Bismuth, a Garnet, a todas ellas. —Un regalo sería que alguien viniera conmigo. Alguien más demostrándole a Steven que no le tienen miedo.

Nadie se mueve, y Garnet finalmente gruñe, finalmente espeta. —¡Te va a matar, Connie!

—Steven nunca me haría daño —dice rotundamente.

—¡Veo cientos de futuros donde él lo hace! —Los guanteletes de Garnet vuelven a ponerse cuando levanta la mirada hacia ella. —¡Te muerde por la mitad! ¡Te traga entera! ¡Te aplasta! No puedes volver con vida, ¡no en nada de lo que veo!

—¿Nadie? —Connie pregunta, mirando directamente tras Garnet. Nadie se mueve. Nadie habla. Y la mano de Connie cae. Su mirada se oscurece. —Cuando se pregunten por qué sucedió esto, recuerden este momento, ahora mismo. Recuerden que ninguna de ustedes vino. —Su voz se quiebra repentinamente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente. —También es mi culpa, pero al menos voy a hacer algo bueno para compensarlo.

¿Así es como funciona? ¿Algo puede compensar esto? ¿Por años necesitando a Steven y nunca dando suficiente a cambio? Lion ruge y se teletransportan, y Pearl toma la decisión de escabullirse pronto y seguirla. Después de todo, cuando esto no vaya bien, Connie estará agradecida de tener a alguien que la saque de las fauces de una bestia corrupta.

_Y de alguna manera, ella te salvó. Te acuerdas de esa parte. Y cuando vine a buscarte._

—Él está bien —dice Garnet, y se hunde en el suelo junto a ella. Pearl mira fijamente, viendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. —No lastimó a nadie.

—Nunca antes te habías equivocado tanto, ¿verdad? —susurra Pearl, tocándole el hombro. —Está bien. ¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido?

—Se supone que debo ser amor.

Pearl no sabe cómo responder eso. Lo peor de todo es que ella sigue siendo Garnet. Que Ruby y Sapphire se han roto como piezas de rompecabezas, encajando perfectamente incluso en este momento. Pearl desea que Ruby y Sapphire estuvieran aquí por una vez. Sería bueno compartir esa debilidad, para que todas juntas de nuevo tengan miedo.

_Connie realmente se ha esforzado para ayudarte. Ella usa tu chaqueta ahora, Steven._

Amethyst le da una palmada en el hombro a Connie, haciéndola tropezar mientras están paradas en la Casa de la Playa, la cual se está llenando lentamente de libros sobre filosofía, religión y psicología. —Te ves bien en eso, chica.

—Yo… ¿Qué? —La chica se ve aturdida, lentamente mirando hacia abajo. —Oh. Sí. Em, me gusta usar su ropa. Es una cosa humana. Huele a él y es como si estuviera aquí.

—La luces —insiste Amethyst. —Te ves casi tan bien como él lo hacía.

Garnet pregunta —¿Cómo se siente?

Ella tira de la chaqueta ajustándola más a su alrededor, cruzando los brazos sobre su vientre. —Pesada.

_Todos te amamos. Especialmente Connie. ¿Tal vez puedas concentrarte en ella, y eso te pueda traer de vuelta?_

No funciona, y cuando Garnet se está preparando para irse por la noche, Pearl dice —Sé que eres una respuesta, Garnet. La respuesta. Pero no creo que tu respuesta sea la correcta esta vez. ¿Quizás probar algo más, algo diferente? Hay mucho más para ti que amor.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el amor? —dice Garnet.

—Nada en absoluto. El amor es maravilloso —dice Pearl con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Pero no sé si es bueno actuar como si Connie fuera la única que pudiera arreglar esto. Podría ser cualquiera.

—Solo Steven podía detener a las Diamantes, porque lo amaban —dice Garnet. —Solo Connie puede ayudar a Steven, porque él la ama.

—Él nos ama a todas nosotras —corrige Pearl, muy gentilmente. Muy suavemente.

—Nos equivocamos, Pearl. Intentamos lastimarlo —Ella baja la cabeza, llorando de nuevo. Es tan doloroso ver a Garnet llorar. —Ya no creo que merezcamos ese amor.

Pearl lo considera, recordando su sonrisa. Su música. Su luz. Ella lo recordaba brillando sobre Lapis, sobre Peridot, sobre Jasper y Navy y las Diamantes. El amor de Steven nunca parecía tener mucho que ver con quién se lo merecía. La mano de Pearl se desliza en la de Garnet. —No puedes decidir quién te ama. Creo que él todavía lo hace. Siempre parece más ruidoso cuando escucha tus historias.

—No creo que sea suficiente. Ninguna de mis historias lo son. Ni siquiera ésta. —Ella cierra los ojos. —No recibí una rosa como lo hizo Amethyst. Debo haber hecho algo mal.

—Te amo —dice Pearl, porque es todo lo que tiene para dar.

—Yo también te amo —responde Garnet.

Se abrazan, deseando que las cosas puedan ser diferentes.

Pearl toma el turno nocturno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La siguiente vez, Lapis le dice a Steven que el perdón siempre está esperando.


	4. Perdón

—¡Eres una humana! —grita Peridot. —¿No sabes cómo tu propio estúpido cerebro funciona?

Connie casi tira a Pearl de las escaleras mientras sale corriendo de la casa a la luz del amanecer. Ella se tambalea hacia atrás, maldice y busca a tientas en su bolso con manos temblorosas hasta que emerge una lata pequeña y delgada. Se abre con un siseo.

—Deberías dormir en lugar de beber esas —dice Pearl.

Si las miradas mataran.

—Tú ya no puedes decirme qué hacer —Connie toma la bebida energética en unos pocos grandes tragos, luego, vacía, la empuja de vuelta en su bolso, donde repiquetea contra las llenas. Ella habla mientras lo hace. —Es el turno de Lapis. Puedes lidiar con ella y Peridot, porque, aparentemente, no quieren estar separadas, pero no quieren ir juntas.

—Están luchando. —Pearl anhela tocar su hombro y acariciarle la cabeza. —Sé paciente con ellas.

—Tienen miles de años de edad —espeta Connie. —Yo tengo dieciséis. Pero, está bien, seré la que es paciente. Yo estaré a cargo. Así que sigue mis órdenes y lleva a Lapis al maldito claro.

—¡Connie! —jadea.

—Oooh, toda una maldición. ¡Mejor ser cuidadosa! Si me pongo demasiado grosera, todas ustedes intentarán apuñalarme también —Connie la empuja al pasar y baja corriendo las escaleras. Ella tiene escuela a la cual llegar.

Pearl se dirige hacia adentro con un suspiro. —¿Lapis?

Está acostada en la mesa, cubriéndola y bonita como una pintura, con un libro en la mano. Es uno pequeño, los cuales Pearl ha llegado a temer mucho más que los libros de texto. Los panfletos siempre se sienten mucho más pesados. Ella levanta lentamente la mirada hacia Pearl. —Iba a ir sin importar qué. Ella y Peridot sólo comenzaron a pelear. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¡Tú eres la que dijo que yo no podía ir! —Peridot grita.

—Es mi tiempo privado con Steven. No puedes venir conmigo a todas partes —Lapis se levanta empujándose como si se estuviera moviendo a través de barro. —Ella es tan encimosa. Sólo pongámonos en marcha antes de que vuelva a empezar.

Peridot grita de rabia, pero Lapis está en movimiento y Pearl tiene que tomar una decisión. Ella mira entre las dos y suspira mientras sigue a Lapis. Solo una tiene la oportunidad de ayudar a Steven en este momento. Y, por terrible que sea, Pearl sabe que la mayoría de la gente hablará lo suficientemente alto, o querrá a alguien lo suficientemente cerca, que, si ella va con ellos, puede escuchar lo que sea que digan. Ella sabe muchos secretos sobre sus amigas ahora. No se siente nada mejor desde el primer secreto que le fue dado.

Pero van hacia él y Lapis dice: —¿Entonces vienes o qué?

—¿Me quieres allí? —pregunta Pearl, aunque no es sorprendente. —No querías Peridot.

—Sí, bueno, me importa lo que ella piense de mí —Ella se encoge de hombros. —Pero no quiero estar completamente sola en este momento.

—Es un sentimiento común —La sigue al claro.

Steven retumba algo que Pearl está bastante segura de que es alegre. Todos los ruidos de Steven son retumbantes. Los gruñidos varían un poco en tono y timbre, y realmente no es la mejor manera de comunicarse, y rara vez hacen más que: uno para sí, dos para no. Es difícil decir lo que él está sintiendo, y todo siempre se siente como una suposición. Él es un público cautivo forzado a escucharlas mientras ellas monologan sobre sus sentimientos.

Así que, realmente, esa parte no ha cambiado en absoluto.

—Hola, grandulón —Lapis agita una mano torpemente. —¿Cómo est... sí. Esa no es una buena pregunta. No estás bien. Y probablemente no quieras ser llamado grandulón. Lo eché a perder de nuevo y estamos dentro de los treinta segundos.

Miró de nuevo a Pearl. —¿Quieres un turno?

—No gracias. Es tu hora Lapis. Solo inténtalo de nuevo. —Ella sonríe un poco a Steven, segura de que hay afecto en sus ojos. —Sólo estás contento de que ella haya venido a verte, ¿verdad?

Él levanta un poco la cabeza y hace su más suave retumbar, aireado y casi no intimidante. Usa una de sus espinas para levantar su flequillo y ella sonríe, incluso suelta una breve carcajada. —¡Steven! Está bien. Intentaré de nuevo.

Ella respira hondo y se apoya contra su rostro. —He arruinado mucho. Demasiado. Y realmente pensé que nadie me perdonaría. No creo que deberían haberlo hecho. No creo que realmente merezca el perdón.

Pearl frunce el ceño cuando la palabra merecer rebota por su cerebro. Realmente parece surgir mucho en estas conversaciones, y realmente está comenzando a comerle a ella por alguna razón. Dobla la idea y la archiva.

—Robé el océano, y después de hablar con todos suena como que fue realmente un gran problema. Quiero decir, wow. A los humanos realmente les gusta el agua, ¿no? Y necesitan agua. ¿Y los peces viven en ella? No tengo idea de cómo alguno de ustedes si quiera me habló después de eso. Es realmente malo. Y eso es algo así como todo lo que hice durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente mucho siendo mala, siendo grosera y siendo muy...

Ella descansa su cabeza contra su espina. —Muy no Steven, supongo. Por lo tanto, no creo que pueda ayudarte a mejorar. No soy buena para ayudar a las personas. Probablemente recuerdes eso. Todas las cosas malas en el granero. Entonces, dado que todos los demás tienen una mejor oportunidad de ayudarte, pensé que tal vez podría darle algo de esperanza sobre lo que sucede después de que haces algo malo, pero todos son muy amables.

Lapis se endereza y Pearl espera que su discurso finalmente se articule. —Eres un tipo grande y aterrador e hiciste un montón de cosas aterradoras. Y ahora, te sientes como basura, porque hiciste cosas basura. Entonces, si hiciste cosas basura, eres una persona basura. Y todos recordarán que eres basura para siempre.

Pearl hace todo lo posible para no cerrar los ojos con frustración y falla, pero sí sofoca un quejido. Lapis ciertamente está tratando de dar lo mejor de ella.

—Pero eso no es lo que sucede —dice rápidamente. —Pensé que así sería, que nadie querría volver a hablar conmigo. Pero, supongo, todos a veces hacen cosas realmente horribles. Y todos están tan ocupados pensando en cómo sus cosas horribles los hacen ver horribles, que no tienen tiempo para pensar en cómo tú eres horrible.

Una rosa florece en la cabeza de Steven, luego se disuelve en pétalos, flotando hacia el cielo. Su mandíbula cae por un momento, y mira de vuelta a él. —¡Bueno! Cuando me mudé con Peridot y fui tan mala con ella y herí sus sentimientos, ¡estaba segura de que nunca seríamos amigas! Estaba segura de que iba a descubrir lo que hice y quién era yo y pensaría que yo sería mala para siempre, pero ella no lo hizo. Ella se enteró, pero no me odió.

Más rosas, más pétalos en el cielo, y Pearl mira boquiabierta a medida que se van. Lapis sólo sigue hablando —Cuando todo esto termine, Steven, la gente no te va a odiar para siempre. No tienes que ser culpable para siempre. La gente no siempre te mira y piensa en ti de esa manera. ¡Todas nosotras ya te hemos perdonado! ¡Podemos superar esto juntos!

Ella sonríe radiante, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar sobre el rostro de él. —Todo puede volver a ser como solía ser. ¡Puedes volver a ser Steven! Te amaremos como lo hicimos antes, ¡lo prometo! Nada tiene que cambiar.

Los pétalos se retuercen en el viento y dejan de venir. Steven retumba, presionando hacia ella, y Pearl piensa que podría haber perdido un pie de altura en su rostro. Él se ha encogido un poco y el cielo está lleno de rosa y blanco. Ella mira fijamente a ello, y Lapis balbucea en busca de algo más que decir, pero eso era todo lo que tenía. Ella hizo su punto. Pronto, ella solo está hablando de sus episodios favoritos de terribles programas de televisión, y el cielo está despejado.

Pearl repite el discurso una y otra vez en su mente, e intenta determinar el momento en que las rosas dejan de florecer, trata de entender por qué comenzaron en primer lugar. Trata de entender por qué Garnet no obtuvo ninguna en lo absoluto.

Cuando lleva a Lapis a la casa de la playa, dice: —Sabes que las cosas cambian cuando haces cosas malas, ¿verdad? La gente sigue adelante, pero las cosas cambian.

Ella se encoge de hombros. —Mi vida no ha cambiado mucho.

—¡Estás de vuelta! —chilla Peridot, irrumpiendo por la puerta y abrazándola con fuerza. —¡Pensé que nunca volvería a verte!

—Encimosa —dice Lapis, frotando su cabeza con cariño. —¿El no-Steven fue malo contigo mientras yo estaba fuera?

Disgusto arde en la parte posterior de la garganta de Pearl. Ella se va antes de poder averiguar por qué.


	5. Desesperación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arte hecho por la maravillosa [Suf-fering!](https://suf-fering.tumblr.com/)

Es el turno de Connie para el turno de día, y Pearl llega a la casa de la playa con la esperanza de que finalmente ella haya podido dormir un poco. Por la forma en que se para, su cuerpo entero tambaleándose, no parece probable.

Hay un libro en sus manos mientras mira fijamente la chimenea crepitante. Su muñeca se mueve, y el libro aterriza y sofoca las llamas, antes de que comiencen a lamer y acurrucarse alrededor de la suave cubierta. Ella lo mira fijamente, voz ronca. —Esa fue una lectura terrible.

—¿Qué estás _haciendo_? —Peridot jadea. —¿Por qué lo quemarías? ¡Ahora tenemos que conseguir otro!

—No, no lo hacemos —Connie sonríe. Sofoca risitas. —Nadie necesita leer ese. O cualquiera de estos. Ninguno de ellos es bueno.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer, Connie? —ella dice.

Pearl frunce el ceño. No. Hay algo mal.

Lapis levanta su libro, inclinando la cabeza. —¿Deberíamos tirar todos nuestros libros al fuego?

Y es tan familiar.

—Estoy segura de que Connie tuvo una buena razón —dice Garnet. —Nunca sabíamos lo que Steven estaba planeando tampoco.

Oh. Oh. Oh, Dios. Oh, estrellas. Oh, no. El mundo se mueve demasiado lento a medida que Pearl avanza. Ella tiene que agarrar a Connie y hacer algo. Cubrir sus orejas. Quitarle esa chaqueta. ¿Quién la dejó ponerse esa chaqueta? Ella está tan lejos.

Amethyst está llorando de nuevo. —¡Solo deja de ser tan rara y dinos qué hacer!

La mano de Pearl está en la muñeca de Connie y ella grita. Se tambalea hacia atrás, su cabeza suena como el libro aterrizando en los troncos mientras se estrella contra la madera dura. El grito se detiene, reemplazado por jadeos, delirantes gateos hacia atrás.

—¡Sobre Steven! —Amethyst se precipita hacia adelante. —¡Me refería a Steven!

Está afuera de la puerta, solo un borrón rosa mientras sus pies golpetean bajando las escaleras hacia la oscuridad. Nadie está haciendo nada. Nadie se está moviendo. El fuego estalla y cruje mientras se come el libro.

—No vamos a hacer esto de nuevo —Pearl aprieta los puños y mira alrededor del resto de la habitación.

—¿Hacer qué? —Garnet pregunta. Lapis arroja su libro al fuego sin pensarlo.

No hay tiempo suficiente para eso, para nada de esto. Pearl no sabe qué es el equivalente humano de la corrupción, pero sabe que no puede ser bueno. No perderá a otro, y si hace esto bien, conseguirá quedarse con los dos.

Pearl sigue a Connie entre la noche y lucha mientras se ahoga en los recuerdos, arañando dentro y fuera de los flases de pequeños momentos que vio. Steven y Connie, los únicos niños humanos que ha conocido realmente, creciendo juntos uno al lado del otro. Viéndolos sonreír, reír y aprender. Viendo algo cambiar.

No, no cambiar. Crecer. La semilla siempre estuvo ahí.

* * *

* * *

—Sí, mamá me dejó un gran destino mágico, pero todavía estoy aprendiendo a usar mis poderes.

—¿De verdad? Mi mamá sólo quiere que me convierta en doctora.

—¡Pero eso es tan genial! ¡Los doctores ayudan a las personas!

—También lo hacen los destinos mágicos. Creo que el tuyo es más grande.

—¡De ninguna manera!

* * *

—Garnet es la líder ahora, pero creo que extraña a mamá. A ella realmente le gusta cuando estoy a cargo en las misiones.

—¡Eso es increíble! ¿Entonces serás el líder cuando seas grande?

—Supongo que sí. Realmente no he pensado en lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No lo sé. Pero todos mis maestros dicen que puedo hacer lo que me proponga. Apruebo muy bien.

—¿Podrías ser cualquier cosa? ¿Como la presidenta?

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

* * *

—Amethyst estaba realmente molesta porque ella, quiero decir... Yo tengo muchos poderes, y ella dice que pronto seré tan fuerte como Rose, y Rose era incluso más fuerte que Garnet. Supongo que tengo mucho con lo que estar a la altura.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo, Steven. ¡Eres increíble! Estás aprendiendo todos tus poderes muy rápido y luchas muy bien. Quiero decir, apenas le aporto nada a Stevonnie. Eres todo tú.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eres toda tú! Si no fuera por tus habilidades con la espada y tu pensamiento en todas esas estrategias de lucha, yo sólo me caería sobre mi cara. Eres la única razón por la que Stevonnie es buena.

—¡Eres la única razón por la que hay una Stevonnie!

—¡Tú también!

* * *

—Cuando seas presidenta, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

—¿Voy a ser presidenta?

—¿No es eso lo que querías?

* * *

—Bueno, si estás cumpliendo tu destino mágico gobernando la galaxia, al menos será mejor que yo sea presidenta, ¿verdad?

—¿Gobernando la galaxia?

—Sí, con las Diamantes. ¿No es eso para lo que te quieren?

* * *

—Solo quiero seguir tu ritmo.

—No quiero que me dejes atrás.

—Hay muchas cosas sucediendo en tu vida.

—Todo de eso parece tan grande e importante.

—Quiero que alcances todo tu potencial.

—Hay tanto que podrías hacer. Tanto que podrías ser.

—No quiero retenerte.

* * *

Pearl había observado cuando Connie fue por Steven. Ella y Greg estaban en la espalda de Lion, apresurándose sobre un alto acantilado, lejos en los bosques.

Connie no hizo nada especial para calmar a Steven en su ataque. Ella se paró en ese acantilado y cuando él fue por ella, ni se inmutó. Su cabeza se acercó, ella le tendió la mano, y cuando su cálida piel se apoyó contra la de ella, su respiración viniendo en ráfagas de huracanes calientes contra su cuerpo, ella dijo: —Hey, Steven.

Greg vino y se paró a su lado, con la mano apoyada en una espina. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su voz ahogada. —Oh, schtu-ball. Has estado teniendo un momento difícil, ¿eh?

Fue así de fácil. Todas habían sacado sus armas, pero fue así de fácil.

Realmente eran un desastre sin él.

* * *

* * *

Pearl está de pie en las calles de Beach City, persiguiendo a Connie. Son las cinco de la mañana y Steven se corrompió hace dos semanas. Ella tropieza un poco mientras trata de ordenarse, trata de archivar todo adecuadamente en el nuevo orden que tiene en mente. Todos los recuerdos están guardados en una nueva carpeta. Bueno, una vieja carpeta. Es la carpeta donde puso cada charla de Pink y Rose mientras susurraba “¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?” y “¿Qué puedo hacer por ellos?” y “No sé lo que estoy haciendo”.

Quedaba uno grande. Uno donde ella espiaba. Uno donde realmente debería haberles dejado a solas, pero ahora está bastante aliviada de que no lo hubiera hecho. Lo mete en la carpeta mientras la ahoga, dejando que se reproduzca. Cuando sea guardado, ella podrá terminar esto.

* * *

* * *

—Infierno es otras personas, Steven. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado eso? —ella dice. Steven ya ha estado tranquilo por un tiempo, pero a Pearl todavía le preocupa que de repente se estalle. Que trate de morder a Connie cuando ella menos lo espere. Así es como justifica observar desde las sombras, de todos modos, pero esa no es la única razón. La otra razón es que Connie ya no duerme. Se puede ver a Connie mirando fijamente cosas que a veces no están allí mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla.

—Todos lo usan cuando están enojados con la gente u odiando el mundo o lo que sea, pero eso no es lo a lo que se refiere. Es esta historia, esta obra, donde algunas personas están atrapadas juntas en este cuarto. Y están seguros de que están en el infierno, porque todos han hecho estas cosas horribles, y comienzan a ser malos unos con los otros.

Steven espira hacia ella, revolviéndole el cabello hacia adelante, y ella resopla. —Está bien. Esa parte hace que parezca que se trata solo de odiar a las personas, pero entonces, uno de los personajes va a la puerta. Ya sabes, para hacer esa escena dramática donde ruegas por que te dejen salir. Pero la puerta no está cerrada en absoluto. Se abre. Él se puede ir cuando quiera. Pero no puede. Porque las otras personas en la sala piensan que es un cobarde, y él no puede soportar dejarlos pensar de esa manera. Entonces él se queda, y todos se torturan unos a los otros, esperando que algún día todos se vean por las buenas personas que creen que son.

—Eso es lo que significa infierno es otras personas. Significa que todos los demás te miran fijamente y te juzgan y suponen quién eres. Tienes que ser lo que ellos quieren que seas. Tienes que estar a la altura de todas esas expectativas. Y cuanto más luchas contra ellos, más piensan todos que es verdad.

—A veces... Mucho últimamente, casi me pregunto si es verdad. Si estamos aquí para torturarnos unos a otros. Todos parecen estar perfectamente emparejados para volver locos unos a los otros. ¿Lapis y Peridot? ¿La chica que está demasiado asustada con ser dejada sola con Lapis como su mejor amiga? ¿La chica que no puede dejar de huir? Cada vez que Lapis intenta irse, Peridot comienza a llorar, y cada vez que Peridot comienza a llorar, Lapis se siente como un monstruo y todo de nuevo.

—¿O qué hay de Pearl y Amethyst? ¿Una tensa y obsesiva perfeccionista empujada junto con alguien a quien no se preocupa por nada debido a sus propias inseguridades? Entonces, Pearl se ensaña con ella y Amethyst arremete en respuesta. Amethyst se mete con todas sus cosas perfectas y Pearl enloquece. No podrías escribir un mejor drama —Ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza, ahogándose en ello cuando su mano llega a su cabeza.

—Y tú y yo. No sé cómo no peleamos más. Probablemente porque eres tan bueno. Pero eso sólo me puso celosa. Nunca hablamos de cosas así, ¿verdad? Te amo, Steven, pero eso no significa que no pueda ponerme celosa. Eres tan amable y amigable. Eres tan bueno con la música. Todos te aman y tienes todos estos amigos y... Nunca hablamos de eso. Sobre cualquiera de las cosas malas.

Ella se apoya contra él, suspirando, y él suspira en respuesta. —Es mi culpa. Todos en tu vida son un desastre, Steven. No puedo creer que seas el niñero de todos, todo el tiempo. Siempre lo supe. Me lo dijiste. Vi las piezas. Y cuanto más ponía el rompecabezas junto, menos quería hablar de mis problemas.  
  
—Todos los días sólo eran tan perfectos estando juntos. Me levantaba y pensaba: _Hoy es el día en que le digo a Steven que estoy realmente preocupada por el futuro. Hoy es cuando le digo que no puedo sólo trabajar duro y volverme la presidenta. Hay suerte involucrada. ¡Y ni siquiera sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida todavía!_

Ella baja la mirada a sus manos, inquietas en su regazo. —Pero luego pensaría que es un día tan perfecto. Es tan agradable. Voy a arruinarlo. Y al día siguiente pensaría de nuevo, es un gran día. ¿Por qué arruinarlo? Y pensé eso durante tantos días que, un día, simplemente no lo pensé en absoluto. En cambio, pensé: Sabes, Steven ha pasado por mucho y lo está aguantando. Yo debería ser como Steven. Así que me lo tragué todo. Todo este tiempo, probablemente estabas haciendo lo mismo. Podríamos haber hablado de eso. Podríamos haber lidiado con ello. Yo solo... Ugh. La ansiedad me está cansando. Lo siento. Espera.

Busca en su bolso, pescando una lata de café, negro y sin azúcar, y la termina en un par de tragos. Él retumba y ella pone los ojos en blanco. —Qué, ¿no te gusta que estoy tomando café ahora? Me detuve con las bebidas energéticas por ti.

Pearl casi salta hacia adelante cuando la cabeza de Steven se mueve, pero es solo para enganchar una espina en la mochila, volcarla y derramar una variedad de latas de café, bebidas energéticas, bebidas proteicas y pequeños tragos enérgicos concentrados. Él vuelve a retumbar, y este envía terror por la columna de Pearl. Es más fuerte que cualquiera que haya escuchado antes. Más profundo. Más ronco.

Connie simplemente levanta las rodillas contra su pecho y murmura: —No me grites. Son para estudiar.

La cabeza de él empuja suavemente contra la espalda de ella, y retumba de nuevo, pero esta vez es un poco más agudo, más aire dispersando el sonido para que salga más suave.

—Yo también te amo —ella susurra.

Su cabeza permanece en su propio regazo, por lo que ella no ve que los pétalos comienzan a volar mientras continúa.

—Lo siento. Todavía lo estoy ocultando. Todavía estoy mintiendo. Todos eran una carga para ti y no quería serlo. Pero esa tampoco era la elección correcta, ¿verdad? En cambio, solo estaba haciendo parecer que lo estaba aguantando, como si pudiera lidiar con todo lo que hemos pasado. Solo te hice sentir peor. Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, la otra humana con la que puedes hablar sobre cosas humanas, y yo probablemente solo te hice sentir más como un fracaso. Te hice sentir como que necesitabas ser perfecto, porque actuaba como si pensara que eras perfecto.

—Incluso amándonos, todavía estamos encontrando formas de hacer que la vida sea un infierno. No parece como que haya nada que hacer. Estamos alcanzando el pico del petróleo. El mundo se está calentando. Las capas de hielo se están derritiendo. La economía definitivamente va a colapsar con fuerza durante nuestra vida. La desigualdad de riqueza está creciendo. Y todos los adultos nos siguen mirando como oh, sí. Ustedes pueden arreglarlo, ¿verdad? Estábamos demasiado ocupados lidiando con nuestros propios problemas para asegurarnos de que todo iba a estar bien para ustedes. Ya lo resolverán.  
  
Ella gime en sus rodillas. —¡No he resuelto nada! ¡Estoy empezando a pensar que nadie tiene nada resuelto! Todos somos idiotas, tropezándonos por ahí, torturándonos unos a otros y manteniendo todo lo miserable encerrado lejos porque se supone que debemos ser mejores. Se supone que debemos mejorar a todos los demás, pase lo que pase. Y cada error que cometemos demuestra que no podemos, y que el mundo nunca va a mejorar y... Y esto es todo, Steven. Realmente pienso eso a veces, cada vez más.

—Hay una galaxia entera a la que podríamos haber escapado y explorado juntos, todo por nuestra cuenta. Stevonnie caminando por las maravillas del espacio, sin tener que lidiar con los estúpidos problemas de nadie nunca más. Hay portales en todas partes. Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué estamos tratando de ser todo lo ellos que quieren? Nadie le puso seguro a la puerta, Steven.

Ella finalmente, finalmente levanta la vista. Ella observa las rosas yéndose volando en el viento. —Pero quieres cumplir con sus expectativas. Ser la persona que querían que fueras cuando dijeron que podías ser cualquier cosa, y se referían a cualquier cosa grande. Ser el líder que las Diamantes necesitan desesperadamente. Y no te atrevas a cometer un error cuando hablas con un tipo malo, porque ¿no deberías ser perfecto? ¿Cómo te atreves a no saber mágicamente las palabras perfectas para decirle a Spinel la primera vez? –Por Dios, solo ve a _morirte_ , Ronaldo, absoluto payaso. ¡No puedo creer que dijo eso en tu _cara_!

Agarra su mochila, se pone la correa en la boca y muerde con fuerza, amortiguando su grito frustrado. Ella lo escupe y grita: —¡Solo quiero conducir en tu auto y besuquearnos después de un mal show de indie rock y escabullirme para reunirme con los chicos geniales! Y, ya sabes, ¡probablemente no me va a gustar la reunión! Pero quiero tomar algunas malas decisiones y sin que sea el fin del mundo y sin que todos me miren como si fuera una especie de monstruo porque pensé que, tal vez, podríamos tomarnos un minuto para _bailar_ cuando todo estaba… —Ella aprieta sus dientes. —Solo quiero ser una niña estúpida y descubrir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

Steven retumba, el claro lleno de pétalos de rosa. Algunos se están yendo, volando, muchos se han enredado unos en los otros, tendidos en el suelo donde lenta, lentamente, se desvanecen en un rosa brillante. Connie toma uno y le da vuelta en sus manos.

—Estoy alucinando de nuevo, Steven —dice suavemente. Él da dos gruñidos fuertes e insistentes, y ella agita su mano distraídamente. —Esta vez son flores. No es tan malo como las arañas. Pero realmente debería dormir un poco.

Ella se da vuelta para mirarlo con un suspiro. —Pero ¿cómo? Todos dicen que se supone que debo ayudarte, tal como tú ayudaste a los demás. Se supone que tengo que ser esperanzadora cuando tú no estás. Se supone que soy tú y no soy tan buena. No soy tan amable. No sé cómo viviste así durante años, Steven.

Ella se sienta en un campo de rosas y susurra: —Sólo deseo que hubiera algo de esperanza.

* * *

* * *

Está hecho. Está guardado.

Steven sabe que no es Rose Quartz. Él sabe que no es Pink Diamond. Sin embargo, el mundo tiene mucho más esperándolo. Darse cuenta de algo que no eres, no es exactamente el mejor remedio para descubrir lo que eres. La brecha de “no soy Rose Quartz” que ha sido dejada atrás ha quedado llena con un millón de pequeñas expectativas acumuladas y acumuladas hasta que no hay más que peso sobre sus hombros que lo empuja hacia abajo, hacia abajo y hacia abajo en el pozo de la desesperación. Ahí es donde está Steven. Ahí es donde ellas lo pusieron.

El pozo de Steven es un monstruo, demasiado grande para esconderse y demasiado roto para hablar.

El pozo de Connie es la cerradura con llave de una farmacia en la dormilona y baja en delincuencia ciudad de Beach City, donde hay unas pocas cerraduras eléctricas o sistemas de alarma. Su pozo es la fría luz azul de su teléfono que se refleja en botellas de bebidas energéticas mientras atiborra su mochila con ellas. Es manos temblorosas y exaltadas a las sombras y una dieta de barras de proteínas.

—Eso es suficiente —dice Pearl.

Connie grita, un chillido prácticamente salvaje que suena como uno de los agudos retumbidos de Steven. Ella agarra su mochila contra su pecho y gruñe —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo —dice ella. —Estoy tomando el turno de día.


	6. Nihilismo Existencial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El hermoso arte de éste capítulo por la increíble [LoveLuckyLost](https://loveluckylost.tumblr.com/)

Connie y Pearl miran fijamente una a la otra en la tienda sin luz. Todo está oscuro.

—¿Tomando el turno de día? ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? —Connie agarra la puerta de vidrio con una mano, la otra apuntando su teléfono a Pearl, tan brillante que es difícil incluso ver a la humana en la oscuridad. —Bien. Dame un segundo para terminar e iré contigo.

—¿Puedes? —Pearl hace un gesto hacia la mano temblorosa, la terrible postura tambaleante. —No parece como si estuvieras bien. ¿Cuánto has dormido, Connie? ¿Con cuánta de esa basura tuya te has estado llenando solo para continuar?

—No lo hice —Connie clama y agita el teléfono salvajemente.

—Estás _robando_ —susurra Pearl. —No quieres hacer esto, Connie, y no tienes que hacerlo. Solo déjame ayudarte.

—¿Tú? —grita, un ladrido histérico de risa desgarra su garganta a carne viva. —¿Me vas a ayudar? Oh, bien. ¿Al igual como me diste una espada y me dijiste que muriera por Steven? ¡Tenía doce años cuando me dijiste que no yo valía nada! ¡Cuando me dijiste que solo importaba Steven! ¡Felicidades, Pearl! ¡Se _quedó_!

—Lo sé —dice Pearl, lentamente dando un paso adelante. —Y le estaba diciendo a Steven que él lo era todo siendo más joven que eso. Eso también se quedó.

Connie vuelve a gruñir, ese horrible ruido de Steven. Su bolso traquetea al suelo y las latas ruedan por el pasillo hacia la oscuridad. —¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, Pearl! ¡Ve a tomar tu turno! ¡Sal! ¡Ve a hacer algo útil!

Ella niega con la cabeza, casi cara a cara con ella ahora. —No te voy a dejar así.

—¡Estoy _bien_! —ella grita. —¡Él está herido! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que arreglarlo! Estoy leyendo los libros y tomo todos los turnos que puedo y estoy evitando que Lapis y Peridot peleen, ¿qué demonios _quieres_? —Su voz se quiebra. —Por favor, Pearl, ¿qué más puedes querer de mí? Estoy haciendo todo y eso todavía no es suficiente.

—Tienes una opción, Connie —dice Pearl gentilmente. —Y aquí está una que quieres: Vas a volver a poner todas esas latas de vuelta donde las encontraste. Vamos a desahogarnos llorando. Vamos a ir a buscar a Steven, y luego ustedes dos podrán dormir un buen y largo rato. Yo voy a mantener a todos fuera de sus espaldas y ambos irán a ver a un terapeuta. Como debió haber sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Te _callas_? ¡Tú ya no puedes decirme qué hacer! —Ella cierra la puerta de golpe y mira a su alrededor. Pero no hay espada. No hay escudo. No hay un gran tipo malo para luchar. Así que se dobla con las manos sobre las orejas y grita y grita y grita hasta que se acurruca en el suelo y presiona la frente contra el linóleo.

Pearl se arrodilla, esperando que terminen los gritos, y le pone una mano en la espalda. —Y aquí está la otra opción. Sigues dando órdenes. Sigue bebiendo estos hasta que dejen de hacer efecto. Encuentras cosas mucho más fuertes y mucho más aterradoras para seguir adelante. Sigues viendo cosas que no están allí. Tomas esa pequeña parte de ti misma que dice _no soy lo suficientemente buena_ y _debería ser mejor_ y _no valgo nada_ y sigues alimentándolas hasta que eso es casi todo lo que te queda. Una pequeña chica en un gran monstruo gigante.

—Puedes seguir siendo Steven, Connie, pero ambas sabemos a dónde nos lleva ese camino.

Connie levanta la vista lentamente, se sienta lentamente y suspira larga y temblorosamente mientras comienza a quitarse la chaqueta de los hombros. —Perdón por no haber sido un muy buen Steven —Ella gimotea y tirita. —Perdón por no ser una buena Connie.

—No en este momento —acepta Pearl, y extiende la mano para alisar el cabello salvaje de la chica. —Pero tienes dieciséis años. Cometes errores y eso está bien. Tienes tiempo de sobra para resolverlo. Ya no tienes que estar a cargo, Connie, y nunca deberías haberlo estado en primer lugar. No tienes que decirle a _nadie_ qué hacer nunca más.

Hay otro gimoteo. Un pequeño jadeo. Un sollozo. La chaqueta cae al suelo y Connie se aferra a Pearl en la oscuridad. Cada aliento saca un nuevo grito roto, hombros temblorosos y agitándose en la tienda oscurecida. Su teléfono descansa en el suelo, iluminando su rincón oscuro de Beach City. El sol saldrá pronto.

Pearl abraza a Connie y la deja llorar. Ella misma llora un poco.

Una menos. Falta uno.

* * *

—Buenos días, Steven —dice Pearl. Ella ha puesto a Connie contra un árbol cercano. Todo su enfoque cambia hacia él.

Incluso su rostro es aún más alto que ella, sus ojos brillan en color rosa dentro de huecos oscuros mientras avanza lentamente para acariciarla con su hocico con delicadeza. Incluso tan grande como es, Steven aún se las arregla para ser gentil. Pearl acaricia su rostro con una sonrisa, preguntándose cómo pudo alguna vez tenerle miedo. Él es Steven. Por supuesto que es Steven.

—He estado escuchando a todos —dice ella. —He estado tratando de averiguar a quién le das rosas y a quién no. Cuando te detienes. No asumo que lo estás haciendo a propósito. Las rosas te hacen encogerte, y si hubieras podido regalarlas todas ahora, lo habrías hecho. Un sonido si tengo razón, dos si me equivoco, como usualmente.

Steven retumba una vez y la acaricia de nuevo. Aquí vamos. Eso es _algo_ , ¿no es así? Lo han hecho varias veces antes, pero todavía no hay mucha comunicación más allá de sí y no. Por un momento, su mente de repente se llena con la posibilidad de un código hexadecimal, y se maldice a sí misma por no haberlo pensado antes, pero ahora no importa. Ella piensa que lo ha resuelto.

—Creo que te hemos estado poniendo demasiado a través de los años, Steven. Creo que te hemos estado pidiendo mucho y no permitiéndote tener mucho tiempo para ti. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando viniste a vivir con nosotros? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a trabajar para las Crystal Gems en lugar de tener una vida normal? Sin escuela. Apenas amigos de tu edad. Largos días estando solo en la casa mientras estábamos fuera en misiones, y luego volvíamos a casa y te decíamos qué gran miembro del equipo serías algún día.

Ella suspira, descansando su cabeza suavemente contra una espina. —Qué madres tan horribles fuimos. Sé que _realmente_ no éramos madres, pero éramos guardianas. Madres provisionales. No hicimos un muy buen trabajo. Cada vez que tenías éxito, te elogiábamos y amontonábamos más y más encima. Nunca pensamos mucho en lo que podrías querer hacer con tu vida. Nunca te dejamos explorar. Eso no es realmente algo que hacen las gemas, ¿sabes? Pero no es excusa. Nunca es correcto convertir a alguien en lo que quieres que sea.

—Así que aquí estás, tan miserable y odiándote a ti mismo tanto como Pink lo hizo hace tantos años. —Ella cierra los ojos, sintiéndolos arder. —Tan miserable como Rose antes que ella te hiciera. Y me alegro de que te haya hecho, Steven, te amo, pero ella _eligió_ morir para hacerlo. Se ahogó en demasiados errores y malos recuerdos y no lo vi.

—Pero ahora lo veo. Puedo ver que ya no crees que tu vida valga mucho. La has tirado por ahí, sin importarle si la has perdido muchas veces. Así que. —Ella respira hondo. —Aquí está mi intento, Steven. Aquí el por qué deberías regresar y ser tú mismo y cómo vamos a mejorar todo en el futuro:

—He pasado diez mil años sirviendo a las gemas más poderosas del universo, incluyéndote a ti. He pasado cinco mil observando a los humanos descubrir la filosofía. Diecisiete donde aprendí que estaba equivocado acerca de todo y crie un nuevo, único, híbrido. ¿Y sabes cuál es el gran secreto?

—Nadie sabe nada acerca de por qué estamos aquí. Nadie. Las gemas nacen sabiendo quiénes se supone que son, y eso solo son mentiras, Steven —Ella se ríe mientras retrocede, arrojando los brazos a los lados. —¿Servir al imperio para qué? ¿Para hacer más gemas para servir al imperio? ¿Qué importa? Un día todas seremos molidas en polvo y recicladas, al igual que los humanos. No es un propósito real. Es solo una distracción del hecho de que nadie, ni un solo ser vivo _sabe_ por qué está vivo.

Steven retumba una vez, sus grandes ojos enfocados en los de ella, su cabeza ladeándose lentamente hacia la derecha. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. —Sí. Esa es la verdad, esa verdad difícil de admitir. Pero, significa que nadie lleva la cuenta. Nadie gana puntos. Nadie se gana el derecho de estar vivo en absoluto. Es algo que te sucede un día y deja de pasarte al otro.

—No destrozaste a Lapis. No destrozaste a Peridot. No destrozaste a las Diamantes. Si alguien pudiera ganarse la vida, Steven, creo que serían ellas. Pero sabías que no era tu lugar decidir. No puedes elegir quién se la gana. Solo puedes elegir qué hacer con ella. Hasta ahora, has pasado tu vida ayudando a otras personas. Es una buena opción.

Ella sonríe, cerrando los ojos mientras los recuerdos revolotean por el interior de sus párpados. —Tuve que hacer la misma elección después de Rose. Hubiera sido tan fácil partir. Podría haber escapado a alguna parte, haber trabajado en algo para arrojarme al sol y terminarlo. Pero pensé, _tal vez si hago un buen trabajo, ella no habrá muerto por nada. Tal vez si hago un buen trabajo, tendré una razón para vivir._

—Y vivir para su legado estaba... mal —Pearl sacude la cabeza, la garganta tensándose ante la dolorosa admisión. —Quizás hubiera sido correcto para otra persona, pero para mí, estuvo mal. Nunca podría ser suficiente, nunca podría haber hecho lo suficiente para sentirme digna de ella y de lo que dejó atrás. Te puse eso encima. Todas lo hicimos. Y ahora nos sorprende que estés yendo por el mismo camino.

Ella se deja llorar, solo por un momento, luego se lo sacude. —¡Pero tú, Steven! ¡ _Tú_ eres un buen motivo! Con cada respiro que te he visto tomar desde verte la primera noche en la casa de la playa hasta este momento justo ahora, vale la pena vivir la vida. Todos los errores, el dolor y la angustia que causé, nada de eso desaparece si me voy. No funcionó para Rose, ¿verdad? Porque aquí estás, teniendo que vivir con las cosas que hizo porque estaba segura de que alguien estaba llevando la cuenta. Alguna enorme gran fuerza en el universo contando puntos y ella ya no pudo vivir más. Ella no se lo había ganado.

—Pero tú eres el que elige los puntos, Steven, tal y como ella. Valen lo que tú quieras. ¡No tienen que existir en absoluto! Puedes hacer que la vida valga la pena como yo lo hice: por la risa de Amethyst, por los abrazos de Garnet. Vale la pena vivir por cada uno de los terribles juegos de palabras de Bismuth, por ver a Peridot y Lapis disputar su tonto programa. Vale la pena compensar todo el tiempo que pude haber tenido tocando música con Greg que desperdicié peleando.

Ella se ríe, secándose los ojos y volviendo a mirar a Connie, observando fijamente a Pearl con asombro, con los ojos muy abiertos desde el árbol, y luego otra vez hacia él. —Valdría la pena si los veo a ti y a Connie crecer juntos y tener hijos propios, juntos o con otras personas. Tal vez ninguno en lo absoluto, si eso es lo que quieres. Solo verlos crecer felices es suficiente, sin embargo, cualquiera de los dos elige hacerlo. Y si tienen hijos, tal vez cometeré errores como lo hice contigo, pero eso estará bien. Porque todos los éxitos valen mucho más. Esos momentos de felicidad, esos hermosos momentos de estar juntos con las personas que amas. Eso es suficiente.

—Puedes vivir para otras personas, Steven, si eso es lo que quieres. Puedes dar mejor de ti y tener éxito y fallar, y tú es el único que decide cuál es su valor. El espacio es grande, vacío e indiferente. Lo has visto. Volverás a él algún día, como todos lo hacemos. Pero la Tierra es cálida y amorosa y ninguno de nosotros está aquí por mucho tiempo- no en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Ella respira hondo, porque no hay rosas. Todo está quieto y fresco esta mañana, y hay tanta tensión en el aire que apenas puede inhalar una respiración para hablar. —Entonces, elige, Steven. Elige una razón. Inventa un puntaje. Olvida lo que Rose quería o lo que White quería o lo que sea que alguien más pidiera de ti. No deberíamos haber exigido todas esas cosas en absoluto. Todo se trata de lo que tú quieres. Encuentra una razón para vivir y ve por ella. Puedes gobernar la galaxia o tener un bebé o simplemente hacer sonreír a alguien. No tiene que ser grande. Solo tiene que ser tuyo.

Ella da un paso adelante, sus manos descansando sobre su rostro inmóvil. —Puedes rendirte como ella lo hizo, o puedes venir conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

Steven piensa. Ella cuenta sus respiraciones. Diez pasan.

Bajo sus manos, las rosas comenzaron a florecer. Más y más y más, arrastrándose en una ráfaga salvaje que no estaba allí solo un momento antes. Todo es rosa y blanco, pero Pearl no se está ahogando en ello. Es salvaje y hermoso, y ella sólo es barrida lejos en el momento, observando mientras todo es alivio, esperanza y promesa.

Y luego las rosas se han ido, y es solo él. Solo Steven. Lleva la misma ropa: las chanclas, camisa negra, chaqueta y jeans. No se ven peor por el desgaste. Steven no se ve mucho peor por el desgaste, aparte de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y en sus ojos y el anhelo desnudo en su rostro y... y las mariposas.

Le toma un momento verlo a la pálida luz del amanecer, pero hay un tenue contorno rosado de mariposas en toda su piel. Cientos de ellos. Miles de ellas. Como hermosos y pequeños sellos de todos los tamaños dibujados en cada centímetro de él que ella puede ver. Ella contempla fijamente, no a ellas, sino a él. Porque es Steven. Él es él mismo.

Y él habla.

—Quiero tocar música —dice Steven, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro. —Quiero sentarme en la playa con mi ukelele mientras tú tocas el bajo e inventas canciones todo el verano. Quiero intentar vencer a Garnet en los juegos de ritmo. Quiero hacer comida rara y hacer que Amethyst la coma. Quiero ir a un show de rock con Connie y decir todas la cosas que están mal y... y que está bien y que ella me ama de todos modos.

—Tú puedes hacer eso. —Pearl sonríe, garganta adolorida y voz quebrada. Él está muy lejos, y su corazón se rompe, pero ella no quiere empujarlo. Ella no quiere ser demasiado abrumadora o demasiado necesitada porque él está _aquí_ y él está _vivo_ y todos los patrones de mariposas en el mundo no pueden cambiar eso.

—No quiero ser un Diamante. No quiero sentarme en un gran trono —Se lleva las manos a los ojos y deja salir un sollozo. —¡No quiero estar a cargo de todos para siempre! ¡No quiero ser el líder de las Crystal Gems en este momento! No quiero pasar toda mi vida luchando. Tengo que pelear todos los días, Pearl. Estoy tan cansado de pelear todo el tiempo. Odio pelear. Siempre he odiado pelear.

—Lo sé. —Ella se precipita hacia adelante y lo abraza, porque ya no puede contenerse más. Ella se mece con él, sollozando en su cabello. —Yo sé que lo haces. Está bien. Ya no tienes que pelear, no a menos que quieras. No tiene que estar sobre ti para siempre. Deberíamos haber tomado turnos.

Él la abraza en respuesta, llorando en su hombro. —¡Solo quiero hacer feliz a la gente! ¡Quiero amar a mi familia y mis amigos y solo quiero ser normal! ¡Cada vez que pienso que puedo aprender a ser yo y tomar un descanso, todos quieren más y más y más y nunca es suficiente! ¡Nadie nunca es feliz! ¡Cada vez que ayudo, empeoro todo! ¡No merezco ninguno de ustedes!

—No, Steven. Eso no es cierto. —Ella susurra en su cabello. —Puedes decidir qué es suficiente, pero no puedes elegir quién te ama. Te amamos, Steven, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Te perdonamos por todo lo que crees que has hecho. Vamos a hablar de todo eso. Vamos a superarlo. Vamos a ayudarte esta vez, y no importa cuán aterrador o enojado o grande estés. Vamos a estar allí para ti sin importar qué.

Mariposas, blancas, aleteando, suaves y hermosas, se levantan su piel y se arremolinan alrededor de ellos. Son todas de diferentes tamaños, vuelan todas a diferentes velocidades y se desvanecen lentamente. El sol sale alto sobre el acantilado mientras Steven llora por todo lo que quiere, todo lo que no quiere y lo que todos querían que fuera.

Y finalmente, finalmente, él se aleja y la mira con desesperación en su rostro. —Creo que vale la pena vivir si puedo tocar una canción y hacer sonreír a la gente.

_¿Es suficiente?_ cuelga en el aire

—Esa es una buena razón —ella dice, riendo entre lágrimas. —Eso es suficiente.

Se hunden en el suelo y se abrazan, llorando y riendo, y Steven finalmente levanta la vista, extendiéndole la mano a Connie. —Ven aquí. ¿No estás feliz de que esté de vuelta?

Ella solloza y corre hacia él, golpeándolo contra la tierra con un tipo de fuerza que Pearl realmente no cree que deba usar después del duro momento que Steven tuvo, pero él se ríe y la abraza de vuelta. Pearl los mira y sacude la cabeza. Niños salvajes y tontos. ¿Cómo diablos habían pensado en ellos como adultos, sin siquiera un cuarto de siglo bajo sus cinturones?

—Soy tan _estúpida_ —dice Connie, y Pearl no puede decir si se está riendo o llorando. —Pearl llegó con la búsqueda de tu propio significado para la vida y yo traje el infierno es otras personas.

—No, tenías razón. Infierno _es_ otras personas. —Él alcanza a Pearl, y cuando ella le deja tomar su mano, él la hala acercándola con fuerza, abrazándola tan fuerte como él está abrazando a Connie. Su voz es sin aliento y desigual, pero el cielo está lleno de mariposas.

—Pero también es el paraíso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdón por la tardanza. Pasé más tiempo llorando que traduciendo jajs éste capítulo me encanta, pero sin importar a cantidad de veces que lo leí, lloré en todas igual. Si hay algún error, háganmelo saber, gracias por leer.
> 
> Sólo queda el epílogo.


	7. Epílogo

La vida continua.

Steven y Connie van a terapia.

Las gemas van a terapia para asegurarle a los doctores que los niños no están delirantes.

Consideran ir a terapia por sí mismas, pero no lo hacen. Quizás más tarde. Mantendrán una mente abierta.

* * *

—¿Cómo aguantaste la presión durante tanto tiempo? —Connie pregunta. —No duré un mes.

Él levanta la mirada a ella, sonriendo un poco. —¿Realmente crees que solo estuviste luchando por un mes?

Elos se burlan y bromean y coquetean y se fusionan en Stevonnie, y cuando se separan, Connie tiene docenas de contornos de mariposa rosadas grabados en su piel. Su pánico las hace moverse, unas más pequeñas llenan los huecos de las grandes hasta que Steven puede ayudarla a respirar.

—No puedo hacer esto —ella jadea, pasando las manos sobre el desorden sin fin que cambia cada vez más, más y más. Ella no puede fijarlo. Ella no puede entender lo que están haciendo en absoluto. —¡No tengo tiempo para hacer que se vayan!

—Ya estaban allí —él dice suavemente, apretando sus manos, los tatuajes de un patrón interminable donde sus dedos se entrelazan. —Sólo ya no puedes ignorarlo más.

—Supongo que no —dice ella, mirando fijamente. Están desacelerando. Después de un segundo, ella sonríe un poco, y dejan de generarse por completo. —Es algo agradable tener una barra de progreso para la salud mental.

Él sofoca risitas, levantando sus dedos enredados. —Papá siempre me advirtió que no me hiciera tatuajes a juego con mi novia. Va a estar enojado.

Se ríen, se abrazan y giran, y unas pocas mariposas se alejan volando hacia el cielo.

* * *

—Lo siento —dice Amethyst. —Desearía haber podido ayudar más. Desearía haber sido mejor. Desearía-  
  
—Oye. —Él extiende su mano y sonríe. —¿Quieres bailar?  
  
Amethyst extiende cautelosamente la mano. —¿Crees que me va a pasar como le pasó a Connie?  
  
—No tenemos que hacerlo, pero pasará mucho tiempo antes de que desaparezcan —dice encogiéndose de hombros. —Si están allí, están allí, Amethyst. ¿Sería tan malo verlo?  
  
—Tal vez no. —Ella toma su mano. —No vale la pena perder a Smoky, eso es seguro.  
  
Cuando se separan, Amethyst solo tiene un par de mariposas, pero son tan grandes que es difícil decir exactamente cuál se supone que es la línea rosa. Traza su dedo lentamente sobre su pierna y tararea. —Solo un par de grandes problemas, ¿eh? Eso suena correcto.  
  
—Te amo. —Él la abraza fuerte.  
  
—También te amo, Ste-man —Ella lo abraza de vuelta.

* * *

Steven besa la frente de Garnet con una sonrisa. —¿Entonces? ¿Ves algo?  
  
—Sunstone —dice ella, levantándolo. Él se ríe vertiginosamente cuando ella lo arroja al aire, tan fácilmente como cuando apenas era capaz de caminar y hablar, y cuando ella lo atrapa, se arremolinan en luz, en Sunstone. No hay una buena razón, aparte de que se aman y es divertido y no hay una buena razón para no hacerlo, y cuando terminan se separan para hacer sus propias cosas.  
  
La mitad de Garnet está estampada con pequeñas mariposas pequeñas, y su otra mitad está desnuda, excepto por una mariposa llena de rosa, que parece cambiar de posición cada vez que él mira hacia otro lado.  
  
Él mira fijamente y en serio, en serio quiere preguntar, pero no sería educado.  
  
Ella señala a la sólida. —Ruby.  
  
Ella pasa su dedo por las pequeñas. —Sapphire.  
  
—¿Esto está bien? —él pregunta suavemente.  
  
—Por supuesto —dice ella. —Todo el mundo ama las mariposas.

* * *

—No has tratado de cubrirme de insectos rosas —dice Lapis, abrazándolo por detrás. Ella solía descansar la barbilla sobre su cabeza cuando se paraban así, pero ahora es demasiado alto para eso, incluso si ella se pone de puntillas.  
  
Él ríe. —Podemos si quieres. No quiero que te sientas excluida.  
  
—En realidad no. He pasado miles de años mirando mis problemas, Steven —dice Lapis. —Sé que están allí. Pero necesito algo de tiempo para guardarlos. Necesito hacer esto lentamente.  
  
—Por supuesto. —Él se estira para despeinar su cabello. —Hazlo a tu manera. Estoy aquí para ti.  
  
Ella le revuelve el pelo en respuesta. —Lo mismo.

* * *

Pearl tiene mariposas, como la mayoría de los demás. Van y vienen, y ella no está preocupada. Los humanos siempre han adquirido cicatrices. A ella no le importan unas pocas.

Hay una sobre su corazón que nunca se mueve y Steven apoya su mano contra esa. —¿Es ella?

—Es extrañarla —dice ella, apretujando su mano. —Nunca desaparecerá. Pero eso no es algo malo. No me define. Solo una cicatriz de batalla.

Él sonríe. —Se ve bien en ti.

* * *

Las gemas no son las mejor equipadas para manejar todos los problemas de Steven, como tampoco lo están Connie o Greg ni nadie más. Los problemas de Steven son grandes y aterradores, y obtiene la ayuda que necesita en una habitación tranquila con un hombre muy agradable que pasó mucho tiempo en la escuela aprendiendo a ayudar a las personas. Steven lo encuentra lo suficientemente interesante como para pensar en hacerlo él mismo. Pero hay muchas cosas en las que está interesado hoy en día, y tiene mucho tiempo para explorarlas todas. Técnicamente ni siquiera es un adulto todavía, a los ojos de la ley de Delmarva.

Algunos días, la culpa de las cosas que siente que ha hecho mal son suficientes para enviarlo a suplicar por perdón. La gente le promete que lo ama, y no creen que él haya hecho mucho mal, y lo perdonan incluso si lo ha hecho. Eso ayuda.

Algunos días, la falta de autoestima lo hace ponerse la ropa más holgada que puede encontrar y pasar el día consumiendo en lugar de crear. Y eso está bien.

Algunos días, los recuerdos de las personas lastimándolo arden tan brillantes que no puede ver el sol y tiene que pasar el día en la cama en la oscuridad. Y eso también está bien.

Pero otros días, y estos días comienzan a llegar cada vez más y más a menudo, todo simplemente está bien. Steven hace comida y música, lee algunos libros, escucha podcasts y estudia cosas en línea, y descubre quién es. Tiene un enorme tablero de ideas para el futuro, y borra y reescribe y la lista se está reduciendo. Uno de estos días, será lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser factible.

Tienen una comida al aire libre con todos los que conocen y es una buena fiesta. Hay mucha buena comida y bebida, y todo el paseo marítimo huele a barbacoa. Hay música y baile hasta que el día se hace tarde y la gente se va. Se vuelve de noche y más se van, hasta que son Steven y las Crystal Gems, las Crystal Temps y su papá.

—Estás creciendo muy rápido —dice Greg, revolviendo su cabello. —Qué bueno que el dinero llegó cuando lo hizo. Puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras en esas clases, schtu-ball.

Steven agarra su ukelele y se ríe. —¿Qué pasa si solo quiero ser una estrella de rock como tú?

—Creo que soy más un propietario de una estación de servicio.

—Tal vez quiero hacer eso —Él sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Adelante! —Greg carcajea. —¿Quién te va a detener?  
  
Cuando él rasguea, su familia y amigos terminan sus charlas para escuchar, todos sentados alrededor de la hoguera humeante bajo el sol poniente.  
  
El universo es grande, aterrador y frío, y siempre hay cosas viniendo por ellos cuando se pone el sol. Pero la playa es cálida y brillante, y está llena del sonido de cuerdas de plástico de un ukelele rojo y amarillo.  
  
Eso es suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original:  
>  _Entonces, quiero agradecer a todos por la respuesta realmente abrumadora, para comenzar. Obviamente, esta fue una historia bastante emotiva para escribir, ¡así que estoy muy alegre de que la respuesta haya sido tan positiva! Honestamente, fue muy intenso poner algo de esto aquí afuera. Incluso en este momento, estoy temblando un poco, pensando en cuántas personas han visto esto y a cuántas personas les importa._
> 
> _Espero que todo esto sea un buen final para todos. Espero no haber dejado fuera a nadie con lo que he escrito._
> 
> _Espero que si estás ahí fuera y el mundo parece grande y aterrador, tal vez esto te ayude a encontrar una manera de hacerlo un poco menos así. Espero que, si tienes cicatrices de un mal momento, esto te haga sentir un poco menos como si fueran una carga. Espero que si llevas dolor y sientes que estás solo, esto te recuerda que todos están heridos. Todos están haciendo lo mejor que pueden, y tú realmente, realmente no estás solo._
> 
> _Y espero que sepas que la vida puede mejorar. A veces se siente como si estuvieras en el infierno y nunca fueras a salir, y está bien estar herido por eso. Sigue tratando de esperar otro amanecer, incluso si es solo la pequeña felicidad de alguien sonriendo porque le dijiste que su vestido se ve bonito._
> 
> _Los amo a todos. <3_
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Creo que éstas palabras fueron perfectas para dar final a ésta historia, así que sentí la necesidad de traducirlas también. He llorando a más no poder con ésto, pero como pensé la primera vez que leí esta historia, me siento llena de esperanza, me siento feliz incluso entre las lágrimas. Esto fue lo que me motivó a traducir éste maravilloso trabajo, gracias por leer! Recuerden dar kudos a la historia original!!<3<3<3


End file.
